Comment cela aurait vraiment dû se passer
by ladygrey13
Summary: Sanvers deserves better than what's happening on screen. *L'histoire se passe bien évidemment dans l'univers de Supergirl. Mais je vais survoler le côté aliens, science-fi. Je vais vraiment me concentrer sur la romance entre Alex et Maggie.*
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour mes petits gens!**

 **Voici ma première fanfiction sur Sanvers. Ce chapitre est vraiment court et je m'en excuse. J'avais vraiment envie de publier déjà quelque chose. Prenez le comment un avant-goût.**

 **Il ressemble énormément à l'épisode 3 de la saison 2. D'ailleurs, je n'en suis pas fière. Mais pour ma gouverne, je voulais poser les bases et je trouvais que cette première rencontre a vraiment bien été amenée. Du coup, ne me tenez pas trop rigueur à propos de ça.**

 **Promis la suite sera déjà plus longue (j'y travaille) et surtout je vais me détacher un peu de ce qu'on peut voir dans la série. J'ai déjà une idée de drama pour ce petit couple.**

 **Ha et comme je l'ai mis en résumé, je vais pas m'attarder sur le côté science-fiction. Je veux vraiment me consacrer à l'histoire du couple. Alors ne vous attendez pas trop à avoir beaucoup d'aliens et d'action par rapport à ça.**

 **J'aimerais juste savoir comment vous trouvez ma manière d'écrire et si ça vous donne envie de poursuivre la lecture. Donc, c'est sympas de me laisser un petit commentaire. :)**

 **J'essaierai de poster le prochain chapitre dans les jours à venir.**

 **Encore désolé pour cette longueur lamentable.**

 **Cœur sur vous!**

 **Ps: Ma fanfiction sur le couple Slexie (Grey's Anatomy) est toujours en ligne. Allez y faire un tour et un petit commentaire peut être sympathique.**

 **Je débute sur le site alors d'avoir des commentaires m'aiderait à avancer dans mon "écriture".**

 _Comment cela aurait vraiment dû se passer..._

 _Chapitre 1_

C'était un jour comme un autre, aussi banal qu'il puisse paraître. Alex Danvers prit le temps de se réveiller comme à son habitude. Elle consulta son téléphone tout en sirotant son café du matin qu'elle venait de se faire couler. Puis remarqua que l'heure tournait et que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle risquait d'arriver en retard à la DEO. Elle se glissa sous la douche et laissa sa tête partir en arrière en profitant de la chaleur réconfortante de l'eau chaude qui coula sur sa peau. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle finit sa douche en 3ème vitesse et s'habilla. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se maquille ni vraiment de se coiffer.

Elle arriva à la DEO et rejoignit sa sœur ainsi que ses autres collègues.

\- Alex ! Tu vas bien ? demanda sa sœur inquiète. Tu n'as pas répondu au message que je t'ai envoyé hier soir.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Oui je vais bien et toi, Kara ? Oh excuse-moi, j'ai dû m'endormir. On en parle après, d'accord ? répondit Alex.

\- Désolé de vous déranger les sœurs Danvers, mais nous devons nous mettre au travail. Intervient J'onn.

\- Il y a eu une attaque à l'aéroport, tout porte à croire que c'était l'œuvre d'un alien. Je vous laisse y aller. J'attends vos nouvelles ! commenta Winn.

\- Bien, mettons-nous au travail. Ajouta Kara.

Alex partit en moto rejoindre l'aéroport. Quand à Kara, elle survola National City pour peut-être localiser quelque chose de suspect même si elle n'avait aucune idée de l'identité de ce fameux faiseur de troubles. C'était une journée assez calme avec une enquête qui signalait rien de bien compliqué. Une journée qui s'annonçait des plus banales.

A son arrivée, une équipe de scientifique était déjà sur les lieux en train d'examiner la scène afin de trouver un indice sur le malfaiteur. Alex se renseignait auprès des scientifiques mais personne n'avait le moindre indice. Quand elle finit de regarder la scène d'un coup d'œil ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle aperçut les lettres NCPD sur la veste. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi la police avait été averti. Elle décida de se rapprocher et dire son mécontentement ainsi que son incompréhension. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la personne qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle, elle demanda :

\- Excusez-moi, mais qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? demanda Alex sur un ton sec.

\- La même chose que vous et votre équipe, Agent… ? répondit la personne.

\- Agent Danvers, FBI. Lança-t-elle.

Avant même qu'elle est pu rajouter quelque chose, son interlocuteur lui répondit sur un ton d'humour.

\- Si vous voulez vous expliquez avec quelqu'un, vous avez frappez à la mauvaise porte. Ma supérieure, qui saura vous renseigner bien mieux que moi, se trouve là-bas avec les 2 scientifiques en combinaisons. Ravi de vous avoir rencontrer, Agent Danvers.

Alex ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre mais lui faisait simplement un signe d'acquiescement. Elle se dirigea vers la personne, qui elle espérait lui donnerait des explications au fait que la police est sur un cas comme celui-ci.

Une fois à sa hauteur et avant même que Alex puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quoique ce soit. La femme s'était levée et faisait face à Alex, ce qui l'a brutalement déstabilisée. Elle n'était pas très grande mais son regard était solide et pouvait être perçu comme un affront. Alex était complétement déstabilisée, ce qui n'était pas ses habitudes. Elle inspirait un grand coup et commença à parler.

\- Alex Danvers, Service secret, FBI. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites sur ma scène de crime ? interrogea d'un ton sec Alex.

\- Ces agents secrets qui se croient tout permis et invincibles. Votre scène de crime ? il y a votre nom dessus ? L'aéroport est sous ma juridiction. Répondit-elle avec un soupçon d'amertume. Je vais finir les présentations. Maggie Sawyer, NCPD.

\- Votre juridiction s'arrête où je le dis. Répondit Alex sur le même ton. Ravie de vous rencontrer Sawyer. Lança-t-elle sur un ton ironique.

\- À bientôt, Agent Danvers, on va se revoir. Répliqua la détective.

Alex partit de la scène de crime d'un air énervé et se demanda pour qui se prenait cette détective qui l'avait autant déstabilisée au premier regard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour mes petits gens!**

 **Me revoilà (déjà) avec le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction sur Sanvers.**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas beaucoup plus long que le premier et je m'en excuse. Mais pour le moment, je pose vraiment les bases.**

 **Les chapitres sont courts mais en contre partie, j'essaie de poster deux à trois chapitres par semaine.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture à tous :)**

Merci de donner vos avis, j'essaierai de faire l'histoire à vos goûts et vos envies.

 _Chapitre 2_

Alex était revenue au DEO pour donner les informations qu'elle et son équipe avaient récupérées sur la scène de crime. Elle passa le reste de la journée à éplucher les indices avec Winn afin de mettre la main sur cet alien qui était encore en train de courir les rues. Au fil de la journée, elle avait même réussi à oublier l'altercation qu'elle a eu avec sa rivale, qui ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre, bien évidemment. Il était 18h quand elle décida de rentrer pour passer une soirée tranquille dans la télé. Quand elle arriva à son appartement une silhouette connue était appuyée contre sa porte.

\- Eh, Alex ! C'est le moment. Je t'attends depuis 30 minutes. S'exclama Kara. J'ai appelé le DEO et ils m'ont dit que tu étais partie, il y a plus d'une heure. Je pensais que tu arriverais plus tôt. Continua la petite sœur d'Alex.

\- T'es sérieuse, Kara ? Tu as la capacité de voler. Tu aurais pu me retrouver en moins de 30 secondes. Et tu sais, il y a quelque chose de génial qui a été inventé. Le téléphone portable ! Ça sert à…répondit-elle sur le ton de l'humour.

\- Téléphoner ou à envoyer des messages. Coupa-t-elle. J'aimerais pour une fois juste être Kara Danvers et non pas toujours Supergirl. Bref, maintenant que tu es là, on peut entrer dans ton appart' ? Je sais que tu as un pot de glace qui n'est pas encore entamé et surement un film ou une petite série qu'on peut regarder ensemble. Allez ! J'ai envie de cette soirée entre sœurs. Et en plus de ça, tu dois toujours me parler de tu sais quoi. Se réjouit-elle.

\- Comment tu sais pour la glace ? demanda Alex en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Et on est vraiment obliger de parler de ça ? Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie maintenant. Parlons plutôt de notre journée, tu veux ?

Tout en posant leurs affaires et en s'installant sur le canapé, Kara expliqua que depuis qu'elles s'étaient quittés en début de journée, elle avait survolé la ville puis était partie à CatCo afin de finir son article sur le LCorp. Lena Luthor était justement venue lui rendre visite afin de l'aider dans son article. C'était sans conteste une belle journée pour la petite sœur d'Alex. Puis vint le tour d'Alex de raconter sa journée. Elle raconta qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé plus d'indices et que les recherches étaient toujours au point mort.

Elle avait lancé un film que les deux sœurs adoraient. Au bout de 20 minutes de film, Alex repensa soudainement à sa rencontre tendue avec la détective Sawyer. Elle lâcha :

\- Il y a eu aussi cette détective sur la scène de crime ce matin. Je me demande pourquoi le NCPD a été prévenu. Du coup, je l'ai remise à sa place et je n'espère ne jamais la revoir.

\- Euh… Kara tourna la tête en direction de sa sœur. L'aéroport est sous leur juridiction alors je trouve normal qu'ils ont été prévenus mais passons. C'est qui cette nouvelle détective ou enquêtrice, je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. Interrogea sa sœur.

\- Maggie Sawyer, je crois. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle m'énerve. Elle me parlait d'un air hautain. S'énerva Alex.

\- Eh, Alex, calme toi. Tu croiseras toujours des gens comme ça. D'habitudes, ce genre de choses te passer au-dessus. Elle avait quelque chose de spécial pour qu'elle te mette dans un état pareil ? Demanda Kara en rigolant. Et, je suis désolée de dire ça, mais si elle était sur cette scène de crime, il y a de fortes chances que vous vous recroiserez. Tu me raconteras les détails de votre prochaine rencontre. Ajouta Kara toujours en rigolant.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? J'aurais aimé un peu de soutien. Enfin bref, concentrons-nous sur le film.

Alex avait du mal à se concentrer sur le film et n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce que sa sœur venait de dire. Maggie Sawyer, avait-elle réellement quelque chose de spécial aux yeux d'Alex pour que cette dernière soit dans un état pareil. Cela ne ressemblait pas à la grande sœur de Supergirl. Elle, qui restait professionnelle en toutes circonstances et surtout s'empêchait la moindre distraction à part ses soirées entre sœurs.

Le film venait de se terminer et les deux sœurs adoraient faire leur propre critique d'un film, surtout quand c'était un film vu des dizaines de fois ensemble. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien. Il était 23h passé quand Kara décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle embrassa sa sœur sur le front avant de partir.

Alex se prépara pour aller se coucher quand elle reçut un message d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle l'ouvrit et lu : Je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose par rapport à l'attaque de l'aéroport. Rejoins-moi demain matin. 8h. à cet endroit. Je t'ai envoyé les coordonnées. À bientôt Danvers. Ps : si tu l'avais pas compris, je suis celle qui a volé ta scène de crime ce matin.

Alex avait souri à la dernière phrase, ce qui l'avait grandement énervée. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une seule rencontre, aussi insignifiante que celle qu'elle a eu le matin-même, pouvait lui faire ressentir deux émotions aussi contradictoires. Elle posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se mit au lit avec l'esprit chargé.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour mes gens!**

 **Ceci n'est pas un chapitre.**

 **Je vous écris ce petit message pour m'excuser, déjà car ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais surtout pour ne pas vous laisser en plan et que vous vous disiez que j'ai laissé tombé et que vous n'aurez jamais la suite.**

 **La suite arrive, quand je ne sais pas mais elle arrive. J'ai juste un gros problème d'inspiration pour cette suite (j'étais aussi pas mal occupée). J'ai plein d'idées pour cette histoire, je sais déjà quoi écrire mais le problème c'est que il faut un entre-deux sinon on ne comprend rien. Et justement, c'est cet entre-deux que je n'arrive pas à écrire. Mais vous aurez une suite! Je tiens à vous faire lire la totalité de ma version de leur histoire. :)**

 **Je vais essayer de finir le chapitre 3 ce weekend ainsi je vous ferai pas patienter plus longtemps.**

 **Je tiens encore à m'excuser de l'attente.**

 **Bon weekend à toutes (et à tous).**

 **Amour sur vous!**


End file.
